fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball:Guardian of the Universe Episode 9- Sidetracked
(Scene is the battleroom in the spaceship) Gurin: KAMEHAMEHA! (Gurin fires a Kamehameha at Yuganna but she dodges it) Yuganna: Is that the best you got? (Kirro appears behind Yuganna and puts her in a headlock) Yuganna: What the.. Kirro: Got you now! (Kirro slams Yuganna into the ground and does several backflips) Kirro: NOW GURIN! (Gurin and Kirro charges a Kamehameha) (Yuganna gets up) Yuganna: (Grunts) Oww my back.. Kirro and Gurin: KAMEHAMEHA!! (Kirro and Gurin fires their Kamehameha’s at Yuganna) Yuganna: Oh no.. (Yuganna gets hit by both of their Kamehameha’s) Gurin: WE PULLED IT OFF! (The smoke clears from the attack) Yuganna: That was a good attack. You guys have improved working together. If you continue, you both will be strong enough to defeat Frost. (A flashing red light is going on and off) Male Voice: SYSTEM MALFUNCTION. SYSTEM MALFUNCTION. LANDING SPACESHIP ON NEARBY PLANET. Kirro: What is happening? Yuganna: Let’s go to the control room. (Everyone teleports to the Control Room) (Yuganna is typing on the computer) Yuganna: It seems like the main engine is overheating. It needs to cool off. Gurin: What planet are we going to land on? Yuganna: A planet called.. Planet Ruin. Gurin: Planet Ruin? It must be.. pretty ruined! (Gurin is the only one laughing) Kirro: How long is it gonna take for the engine to cool down? Yuganna: Probably a day. Kirro and Gurin: A DAY!? Yuganna: Well, we have been flying for almost two months. Kirro: But this is gonna set us back majorly. We might be too late to stop Frost. Yuganna: Who knows. With that little scam y’all pulled with destroying one of their ships, that could’ve set them back majorly. Gurin: You found out about that? Yuganna: I know everything. You guys are lucky I don’t punish you right now. (Scene changes to Frost’s ship) (Surai is running to the Control Room) Surai: Frost! Frost: What is it, Surai? Surai: The two Saiyans, Kirro and Gurin, destroyed our backup ship. All reinforcements and supplies on that ship are gone. Frost: WHAT!? Surai: Sorry, sir. (Frost stands up and slaps Surai with his tail) Frost: You could’ve prevented that! AND NOW YOU JUST TELL ME? Surai: Sorry, sir. When I found it, the ship was already destroyed. They must’ve destroyed it within five minutes. (Frost slaps Surai again) Frost: EXCUSES! SORRY ISN’T GOING TO CUT IT THIS TIME. Now we have no reinforcements for our little trip. This is a major set back. (Frost grabs Surai by her shirt) Frost: Call the Emergency Squadron. NOW! (Frost lets go of Surai) Surai: Y-Yes sir! (Surai grabs a phone and dials some numbers) Frost: (Thinks) These space monkeys aren’t going to foil my plans on being the ultimate being in the universe! Once I call my Special Squadron, we will have a little welcoming party for the monkeys. I’m sure they will wipe them out even before I get my hands on them. Surai: Sir, the Emergency Squadron will be on Tsuki as soon as we arrive there. Frost: Good. I can taste the blood of those monkeys already. And I can also taste the great power that is about to be mine! (Frost laughs) (Scene changes to the spaceship where Yuganna and her kids are on) (Yuganna lands the spaceship on Planet Ruin) Gurin: Whoa. THis place looks deserted. All there I see is sand and rocks. Yuganna: Hmm.. This planet was once ruled by the Saiyans. They conquered it under Frieza’s rule. They must’ve wiped out the population of the people that once lived on this planet when they rebelled against them. There is also an ancient ruin here. We must find out some things about the Saiyans. Gurin: Let’s go there! (Yuganna turns off the spaceship to let the engine cool down and Yuganna, Gurin, and Kirro all exit the spaceship and begin to find the ancient ruin) Gurin: It sure is hot.. I should’ve brought my water bottle. (Yuganna grabs a device out of her pocket) Yuganna: I landed close to the ruin. It shouldn’t be a far walk. (They walk for a half a mile and they finally find a large temple with a boulder as an entrance) Yuganna: This is it. Gurin: How do we get in? Is there a password we need to know? (Kirro charges a Kamehameha) Yuganna: Kirro! That blast might destroy the entire temple! Kirro: No it won’t. It’s not a full powered Kamehameha.. Yuganna: But still, it might do some dama- (Kirro fires the Kamehameha at the boulder and it splits in two) Kirro: See? I’m a genius. Yuganna: You could’ve triggered something. A place like this has to have some traps. It’s like sacred ground. Kirro: Mom, they didn’t think of traps back in the day. Let’s go. (They walk inside the temple. They go down some stone stairs and see a large hallway with walls made of clay. There are paintings on the walls) Gurin: Whoa. These are cool drawings. Yuganna: These must’ve been the alien race that the Saiyan wiped out when they got here. I don’t understand the language on the paintings. Kirro: This is.. kinda boring.. (They continue to walk down the hallway and they finally see paintings of Saiyans) Yuganna: Now we’re getting somewhere. This shows the Saiyans ruling over this planet. Kirro: It shows that this planet was once an advanced place. Much like Earth. Gurin: Yeah. What happened? (They continue to walk down) Gurin: These drawings tells a story of sorts. (Kirro stops and looks at a particular painting) Kirro: Wait. Mom, look at this guy. Yuganna: Hm? (Yuganna takes a look at the painting) Kirro: This kinda looks like my dad. Yuganna: Yeah, it does. Kirro: But wait, I thought he died when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta? If he died there, what is he doing in this picture? Yuganna: The destruction of Planet Vegeta happened in year 737. Kirro: And on this picture, the year is 738. Yuganna: What? So that means.. (Gurin trips and falls over a rock) Kirro: Gurin, what are you doing? Gurin: I’m sorry, you guys were talking and I fell asleep.. (A green mist suddenly comes down from the ceiling) Yuganna: What is this fog? (Everyone yawns) Gurin: I feel even more slee- (Gurin falls to the ground, unconscious) Yuganna: GURIN! Kirro: Mom what do we do? Yuganna: We need to get out of- (Yuganna falls to the ground as well, unconscious) Kirro: MOM! (Kirro begins to yawn and cough) Kirro: What is this.. My body.. feels so weak.. (Kirro fall to the ground with one eye open. She sees a silhouette of an unknown being walking towards her.) Kirro: Who.. Who are you.. (Kirro is unconscious) (Hours later) (Scene is outside. It is now nighttime) (Kirro wakes up) Kirro: WHERE AM I!? (Kirro looks around and sees Yuganna and Gurin already up) Kirro: Where are we? Yuganna: On Planet Ruin. Kirro: Oh my gosh, I thought I was dreaming. Everything was a blur. This mist came down we were knocked out.. Unknown Being: You should not have broke the seal to my ancient ruin, missy. Kirro: WAIT. You knocked us out? Unknown Being: Yes. I set the trap, I set the gas, I did everything. (Kirro quickly gets up and charges an energy ball) Kirro: Give me 2 reasons why I shouldn’t kill you right now. Gurin: KIRRO STOP Unknown Being: Because I can tell you about your father and how you can defeat this great threat that is bestowed upon this universe. (Kirro lets her hand down and sits back down) Kirro: I’m listening. Yuganna: Excuse my daughter sir, I’m so sorry. Unknown Being: Don’t apologize. Ahh. I remember your father did the same thing. You act just like him. Kirro: Okay, what is your name? Hame: My name is Hame. I am the very few Ruiners on Planet Ruin. Gurin: You must be very old if you remember my dad. (Hame laughs) Hame: I am old. I remember everything that happened. Yuganna: Okay, let's start from the beginning. Kids, listen because this is going to be a very important story. Hame: On one bright, sunny day, a spaceship came down on Planet Ruin. Out came dozens of people with tails. They were badly injured so we healed them. I remember one that stood out to me. His name was Shiro, your dad. Gurin: Interesting. Hame: I overheard them saying they escaped a Planet Vegeta. It was being destroyed by a guy named Frieza. But they escaped just in time. Yuganna: So Shrio didn’t die on Planet Vegeta. Kirro: Could he still be alive? Hame: The Saiyans trained day in and day out. They said they were going to get stronger to defeat Frieza. But a couple years later, they found out that he already got defeated by another Saiyan. Kirro: How ironic. Hame: So they set sight on Frieza’a brother, Frost, who they equally hated as much as Frieza. Frost would co-lead the Saiyans with Frieza. Shiro was the one setting his eyes on revenge. Not only did he want to avenge his fellow comrades, but he said that he never wants his wife and kids to see the evil that Frost and Frieza endured on him. Yuganna: Interesting.. Hame: A few years later, Frost and his gang came to Planet Ruin to get rid of the remaining Saiyans. It was a war. The Saiyans killed Frost’s goons but only one Saiyan survived. That was Shiro. Kirro: What? So what happened next? Hame: The greatest battle ever, Shiro vs Frost. It was the fight of the century. They would exchanging blows, it had me on the edge of my seat. But Frost transformed and it looked like Frost was winning. Gurin: Until..? Hame: Until, Shiro transformed into a… Super Saiyan I think it was called? He had golden spiky hair, blueish greenish eyes. Gurin: DAD WAS A SUPER SAIYAN!? SO COOL! Hame: Yes, it was cool. Shiro was so close to defeating Frost, even Frost was using 100% of his power and he was still losing. Shiro was a great and powerful man. Kirro: So.. Who won the fight? Hame: Sadly, Frost. Gurin: WHAT?! DAD WAS A SUPER SAIYAN AND STILL LOST? Hame: Yes. They were in a beam struggle. Frost was losing, but he hit Shiro with an energy beam right into his heart and Shiro ended up losing and unfortunately, dying. (Kirro clutches her fist and pounds it into the ground, causing a slight earthquake) Kirro: THAT BASTARD. Yuganna: Kirro, sweetie, calm down. Hame: Your father was a great man. Kirro, I see his strength and drive inside you. You don’t ever want to give up until you achive what you want. Young Gurin, I see your dad’s personality and facial expressions. YOu guys act just alike. Yuganna: Thank you for that story, Mr.Hame. Hame: Also, do you guys know that you have a another sibling? Kirro and Gurin: We do? Hame: Yes, but tis not by Yuganna. It’s your half-sister. I don’t know a lot of information about her, but she’s a year old than you, Kirro. Kirro: Interesting. Is she a Saiyan? Hame: Yes. Gurin: Mom, did you know about this? Yuganna: Sadly yes, your dad told me before Planet Vegeta was destroyed.. Kirro: I have no idea who it is.. But anywho, is there any more information you can give us about Frost? Hame: Frost is going to be the most powerful opponent you will face. He is strong, fast, and will do anything in his power to win. You guys will need to train some more. But there is a couple of secrets that I’ve found out with his battle with Shiro. Gurin: What is it? Hame: He fears the Saiyans. That’s why him and Frieza wanted to wipe them all out. He feared that they will become too powerful for him. Also, be careful when fighting him up close. That is his advantage. He is strong with physical attacks but not so strong with energy attacks. Kirro and Gurin: Got it. Hame: I believe you two can create the dream your father envisioned. Defeat Frost and the universe will be back at its peace. I believe you guys will restore that peace. Yuganna: Thank you, Mr. Hame. (The next day. Yuganna is setting up the ship) Yuganna: Okay guys, we are ready to go. Kirro: Thank you for everything, Mr. Hame. Hame: No problem. My pleasure, I like telling stories. Gurin: But who do you tell them to? Hame: Many people stop by this planet. They find an ancient place like you guys did, I set the trap, and you know how it goes. (Everyone laughs) Yuganna: Okay kids, next stop, Tsuki! (Everyone boards the spaceship and it begins to fly off. Everyone waves at Hame before the spaceship goes into space) Hame: (Thinks) Shiro would be proud of his kids if he was still alive.. I believe they can defeat that great evil named Frost.. (Scene is the spaceship) Gurin: How long until Tsuki? Yuganna: 29 more days. Gurin: YAY! Yuganna: Which is 29 more days of training as well.. Gurin: Aww man.. Kirro: (Thinks) Frost, you will be defeated. After you killed my dad, and destroyed Hoseki, you will be brought down. And on your grave, it’ll say “Died by the hands of a Saiyan Warrior”. Category:Dragon Ball: Guardian of the Universe